


Stand By Me

by ChElFi



Series: Eighteen Anniversary Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fix-It, I couldn't leave Steve in a Sad Place, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things about returning from the dead are easier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed a break from my insane life, and there's not a lot to do in court hallways but read and write. I decided to fix Steve. Can't promise I'll never put him through worse, but I'll be nicer for the rest of this series.
> 
> Basic timeline: This is from my "Shape of Us" series, which was my first series for Steve and Maria. In this particular part of the storyline, Maria has been returned for nearly a year after she was missing and presumed dead during an op. This is their 10th Anniversary.
> 
> For the 18 Drabbles Challenge from ReginaRiverMayHill. Prompt word "coconuts."

Maria Rogers-Hill watched her daughter play in the gentle waves lapping the shore at the Stark's island home where she and her family had been staying since the weather turned cold in New York. Maria hadn't been able to manage her body temperature well enough and the doctor felt she'd fair better in a warmer climate. Tony and Pepper had immediately offered them the island. Initially, Maria had been hesitant; however, Steve talked her into it easily as soon as the first snow storm was predicted. She, Steve, and Hope had been here since late October and, while it was nice, Maria did truly long to go home to the familiarity of her own house. 

Before long, she heard Steve's steps as he walked down the path toward the beach. From the careful nature of his gait, Maria could tell he was carrying something. And in a moment he set a tray filled with three coconuts shaped into cups on the table before her.  
  
Maria smiled at what had become a morning ritual. Hope had been so thrilled the first time they'd been served coconut milk this way she'd asked for it again and again until the staff simply assumed they'd be having them each morning and ordered accordingly.   
  
"Like your new ID?" he asked and pointed to the card in her hand.  
  
Maria smiled up at him and nodded.  
  
"So you're really OK with this?" Steve's face took on the sheepish look he got when he wasn't sure if she'd like something he did. It seemed absurd to her, since there was rarely an instance when she didn't like something he'd done. Or maybe she was just looking at things differently than she did before her nearly year-long ordeal in captivity. 

"It's fine Steve," she assured him and looked down at the small, rectangular piece of plastic.  
  
"Maria Rogers-Hill." It hadn't taken her long to get used to the name Steve had changed his and Hope's to when Hope started kindergarten the September after Maria had been declared dead. And it had been remarkably easy to have it changed, at least when one compared it to trying to undo a death certificate.   
  
Hope ran up to the table, glad to see the three coconuts set out for them. She chattered about a story she'd made up to play while she was collecting shells and rocks.   
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in the middle of her tale. "I forgot."  
  
Hope shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a purple cowrie shell to present to Maria. The look on her daughter’s face reminded Maria of the way Steve often looked at her when bringing flowers, especially early in their relationship. His face shy but expectant as he awaited her reaction to his well thought out flower choices.  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart,” Maria said took the shell from Hope.  
  
Maria held the small shell in her hand and examined it to memorize every detail. Since she'd been in the hospital and Hope had brought her the first shell during a visit, Maria had developed an obsession with memorizing each one. It was the same with the bouquets Steve brought; with the added need to remove each flower at the first sign of decay.  
  
She had turned the shell over in her hand, having already lost count of the number of times she had, when she felt Steve's hand rest on her shoulder. The touch startled her and Maria looked up sharply.  
  
Hope had already returned to the water and Maria felt felt a blush come to her face. Tony had flown in a private doctor and psychiatrist for her, yet Maria felt as if she was making no progress. She couldn't look at Steve. She hated the burden she had become to him.   
  
Steve slid his hand down her arm to place it in her hand then he tugged as he stood. Maria followed his lead reluctantly, pausing only to suggest she needed to watch Hope. Steve told her that one of the maids had come down to do just that. It was then Maria realized how long she'd been in her haze.

They walked along the shore hand-in-hand until the beach curved around and they could no longer see Hope or even the house. Then Steve sat down in the sand and pulled Maria into his lap. She leaned heavily against his chest and he tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They remained that way for some time before Steve finally spoke.  
  
"I understand how you feel," he said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Maria burrowed deeper into his embrace. She knew he had gone through something similar after Hope was born. He’d said it often over the previous months, but it was always helpful when she started spiraling.   
  
"I meant what I wrote in my letter," he continued. "I want to help you the same as you helped me. Whatever it is that you need, no matter how long it takes."  
  
Maria closed her eyes and breathed him in deeply. After several minutes she finally spoke.  
  
"We can't stay here forever," she told him.   
  
"Yes, we can," Steve replied without hesitation.  
  
"Steve, I don't want you to feel like you're neglecting you duty," she countered.  
  
"You and Hope are my duty," he said.  
  
Maria sighed quietly. She'd had a feeling he'd say that, which was why she hadn't brought it up until today. After reading Steve's anniversary letter, Maria realized he was in no hurry to return to his life as Captain America.   
  
"Steve, you won't be happy if you're not..." she started to argue, but Steve interrupted.  
  
"Maria, you were returned to me from the dead," he said and tightened his embrace. "I will be happy if all I ever have is you, and Hope, no matter where we are or what we're doing."  
  
Maria took a deep breath and began to relax. She had been so afraid that she was holding Steve back. But she could hear in his voice that he meant his words. And he had never said or done anything simply to placate her since she'd met him.  
  
A smile finally found its way to her face as she felt Steve begin to pull his fingers through her hair.   
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
She felt the rumble in his chest as he sighed in contentment.   
  
"I love you, too," he responded and gave her another kiss on the top of her head. "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
